runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon's Cloak
The Demon's Cloak is a criminal organisation formed by Runescape's highly elite assassins. Their current goal is to travel around RuneScape assassinating important people such as kings and military generals. Once they have achieved their goal they will proceed to the next one which may be different altogether. Many attempts have been done by the Misthalinian, Asgarnian and Kandarian Orders to search, capture or destroy the Demon's Cloak but they were still unsuccessful. The Demon's Cloak are on the rise for power and there's nothing that will stand in their way. History The Beginning The beginning of the organisation started of with a boy named Armis. He went to school at Varrock Elementary and then continued his education in The University of Gielinor. when he grew up, he became a loyal guard serving under the orders of General Lance of the Burthrope Knights Regiment. At that time, the Shadow of the Sun took over most of Asgarnia besides the White Knights and claimed most of the land, their own. At age 31, he left Burthrope to set up his own organisation against the Shadow of the Sun. He named it Valkyrie, and then built the citadel of Valkyrie as their main headquarters. Three years later, he has built a large enough organisation in order to defeat the Shadow of the Sun. At that time, he was doing good for the citizens of RuneScape. He assassinated many great leaders of the Shadow of the Sun clan and was then titled a hero to most of Asgarnia. Until a tragic incident; General Lucida of the Shadow of the Sun clan has managed to sneak into Armis' bedroom and assassinate him in his sleep. He also took over the title of Dark Lord of the organisation and soon named it, Shadow Cloak which is then renamed Demon's Cloak. Many of the previous followers have left and some of them seek revenge, while others stay as a sign of respect and loyalty to the organisation. Although General Lucida, or now known as Dark Lord Lucida, has trained his underlings well and have thought them many skilled and advanced techniques, it wasn't long before Dark Lord Lucida executed all the masters in the organisation. He targeted them as a sign to the world that Demon's Cloak show no mercy even to their own. Many of the organisation members turned against him during that event of cruelty and finally ended his reign of terror when one of them slipped a death pill in Lucida's ale. Their new and current leader, Dark Lord Achelon, now takes control of the organisation and possesses the most power among any other leader in the organisation. He must be feared at all costs. The Rivalry Their rivalry against the Shadow of the Sun clan never ends. The two organisations are only neutral enemies which means they are unfriendly among each other, but do not decapitate each others heads off. Their rivalry started when the Shadow of the Sun clan heard about news that Armis left Burthrope to form an organisation against the clan to free Burthrope from their reign. During the Demon's Cloak rise for power, their rivalry grew as the Shadow of the Sun clan sent agents to spy on the Demon's Cloak. One of the agents sent out by the Shadow of the Sun clan was recently killed. Hearing the news, the Shadow of the Sun clan stopped sending out agents and have taken precautions due to the fact that the Demon's Cloak might attack them. After a while though, the clan have settled down and have heard no news from scouts about Demon's Cloak advances. They were safe then. Although they may be rivals, both sides often send merchants to trade with each other. This is called, neutral trade, which means both sides are at neutral state when they exchange items among each other. Items can include: *Food - Fish (all kinds), Shrimps, Lobsters, Swordfish *Ore - Tin, Copper, Iron, Coal *Goods - Pots, Tinderboxes, Knives, Chisels, etc. *Raw Materials - Sand, Swamp tar, Ground chocolate, etc. *Logs - Normal, Oak, Willow, Maple, Teak, Mahogany, Yew *Potions - Anti-poisons and Magic potions only *Others - etc, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc. (They do not trade weapons as it might give the advantage over the two whenever a war rages between the two sides) Hierarchy The Demon's Cloak ranks their members according to strength, experience, knowledge, potential and time served under the organisation. Their ranks can be seen below: #Lord #Master #Supporter #Annihilator #Lancer #Infiltrator #Wolf #Assassin #Acolyte #Spy #Scout #Member #Recruit (temporary) Lord The lord is the supreme leader of the whole organisation. Although they possess the most power and knowledge among any other member, they do not fight in battles or do not go on missions or tasks, but leave those in charge of the masters. The lord himself is considered to most of RuneScape as, 'The Most Feared Person Known To Gielinor'. *Level : 1375 *Hitpoints : 9200 Master The master is also known as 'The Lord Of The Battlefield' as he controls every single person involved in attacks or assassinations. Although he controls most of the offensive parts, he leaves the planning to the strategist which plans every tactic and strategy. He also leads the tests in the organisation. Mostly he watches over and aids the students while the supporter supplies the items for the test. *Level : 510 *Hitpoints : 2100 Supporter A supporter is someone who leads attack runs or assassination missions. They are also the most important part when defending their home base or HQ. Other than that, he/she helps the master supply items to run tests in the organisation. *Level : 455 *Hitpoints : 1400 Annihilator An annihilator is someone who co-leads attack runs and assassinations along with the supporter. Their role is pretty much the same only that he does lesser tasks than the supporter. But unlike the supporter, annihilators possess weapons capable of destroying buildings and fortified walls. Their sizes are much similar to the Saradomin sword and godswords but deal slightly more damage. They are much more feared than supporters but are of lesser experience. *Level : 430 *Hitpoints : 1650 Lancer Lancers are the most powerful and deadliest assassins in the organisation. They possess unimaginable speed and are able to assassinate VIPs in crowded areas without anyone seeing. Although they are fast and powerful, their weapons are only made for assassination which means that they can only assassinate but not fight. Their armour is extremely light which makes them fast but also vulnerable to enemy attacks. If they are seen or caught, a single blow from an enemy may cause tremendous damage. Lancers can only be found hiding and frequently travel all across RuneScape. *Level : 210 *Hitpoints : 700 Infiltrator Infiltrators are highly skilled combatants and also very adept at sneaking. They are often used when trying to sneak into enemy encampments whether to steal or secretly kill. Similar to the Lancer, they are not meant for 1 on 1 fights or battles but are more of surprise. *Level : 190 *Hitpoints : 800 Wolf Wolves as their name suggests, assassinates and hunts in 2 to 4-man teams. They are also highly adept at hand to hand combat which makes them suitable to both battles and assassination. Although they are highly skilled assassins, they are not fast but rely on ambushes which catches their opponents by surprise. *Level : 150 *Hitpoints : 700 Assassin Assassins are the first part of skilled assassinations in this organisation. They have passed a certain test from which they have rose from Acolyte to Assassin. The test is fairly simple; swiftly assassinate a creature summoned by the lord. Fail to do so and that means you will be beheaded and your body fed to the bloodvelds. Tests are done strictly in the organisation but succeeding will make you an official Assassin. An assassin never reveals his secret and chooses to self sacrifice rather than to betray, similar to Samurais, Ninjas and... yes... Kamikaze pilots! Although assassins are known to RuneScape as 'The Last Thing You'll Ever See', they do not do much damage and are also not very skilled at hand to hand combat. But they usually do most of their damage with the weapon they use. Also, unlike any other member in the organisation, they have the ability to possess any weapon that they feel like using. This ability makes them much different than each other in a way that they may do more or less damage or have slower or faster attacking rates. It depends whether an assassin will choose a light and fast weapon such as the dagger or a large, slow but powerful weapon such as the 2-hander, but it is recommended that they use the weapon created by the lord himself which is called a Shining Sabre. The Shining Sabre is a fast and deadly weapon. It possess moderate speed and also does moderate damage. Most assassins choose to use this weapon but others stick to their own choice of weaponry. Each and every assassin MUST carry a secondary weapon for self defense or rather a spare to switch styles of attack. *Level : 115 *Hitpoints : 480 Acolyte Acolytes are the final step of training before becoming a full-fledged Assassin. They have to pass one single test which was mentioned during the introduction to Assassin rank. Similar to Assassins, they are skilled at both hand to hand combat and assassinations. But they are mostly skilled in close quarters combat. *Level : 98 *Hitpoints : 210 Spies Spies as their name suggests, spy on their enemies to gain intel on their leader's whereabouts and other vital information for the organisation. They are very skilled at sneaking past enemies but are very weak in combat. Due to a lack of combat experience, spies tend to create clones of themselves when spying on dangerous targets or places which are far too dangerous for normal spies. Their cloning abilities are also very weak and they may only produce one clone which will last only for about 10 to 30 minutes. Although spies aren't suitable when fighting, many of them are powerful enough to last a while in combat and manage to flee just in time. Spies wear black leather armour and carry around a shortsword along with them when put on duties. *Level : 70 *Hitpoints : 124 Scout Scouts do not differ much from spies. But an obvious difference is that scouts move ahead of the rest in order to clear out or spot any enemies to be reported back to their current leader. Scouts carry composite bows and Light shortswords. They are fast and wear light armour which makes them speedy and gives them the ability to move around very quietly. Scouts wear hard-leather armour and feather hats and carry either dagger or shortswords along with them. *Level : 67 *Hitpoints : 90 Member Members (no not P2P member) are normal fighters and warriors who have just joined the organisation and are ready to pass a test. Members are the most common of all ranks. They wear any type of black armour they wish to wear and carry any weapon of their choice. Although they are very weak in combat, they should be feared by chickens. *Level : 20 - 60 *Hitpoints : 54 - 70 Recruit Recruits are obviously newly joined members in the organisation. Recruit is also a temporary rank that is given to those who have just joined and are waiting for their next assignment or test. Their clothing may differ from other members as they are newly joined. Their weapons may also differ from others as their weapons are of their choice. *Level : Varies *Hitpoints : Varies Religion Each member of the Demon's Cloak follows his/her own religion but the majority of all the members is Zamorak. Saradomin followers can also be found in this organisation and surprisingly most of them have achieved a higher rank among all other members. The majority of Zamorak followers choose to serve for evil and hatred while other members such as those who follow Saradomin or Guthix choose to serve only because they show great respect and honour towards their lord or master. A few years ago, an event occurred where a joined member who claims himself to be a follower of the almost entirely wiped out Zaros was brought to an unknown bounty spot. The Zaros follower was rumoured to be the wanted nemesis of the Lord himself. He killed the Lead Master along with two other supporters and escaped the unknown location. He plotted a coup' de tat along with his team of five rogue assassins against Lord Achelon. The coup' de tat failed, killing 3 of the 5 assassins. The Zaros follower, captured by the Demon's Cloak, was identified as a Zaros monk named, Vath. Vath was imprisoned for 3 years before casting a suicide spell on himself, killing 14 prison guards and prisoners and severely damaging the west jail block. Many prisoners escaped. Vath's soul is now contained inside an Orb of Chaos which Lord Achelon keeps as his 'Personal Decoration'. From this point onward, all Zaros followers are forbidden to join the Demon's Cloak. Those who come in contact with any member of the Demon's Cloak shall be attacked and killed with severe force. The bodies of the dead Zaros followers shall be brought back to Lord Achelon for spiritual burning. Clothing Each member of the Demon's Cloak Wears a black facemask (white for lords, masters and supporters), Black Assassin armour, a legend's cape with the Red Moon insignia painted on it and a headband which indicates what their ranks are. Also any member except recruit may add on accessories to improve characters performance. Tests There are many tests in the organisation which are given to those who wish to advance into the next rank. Recruits test These tests are given to newly joined members who wish to join or to advance to the next rank. First Test : Recruits 1st test *Recruits must kill 10 chickens in less than 1 minute. *Recruits must then run from Falador to Varrock in less than 3 minutes. *Recruits must then make a whole line of 25 fires in less than 2 minutes. *Recruits must lastly beat another fair recruit in a fight at Al-Kharid duel arena. The other recruit will have to find another recruit to challenge if he/she loses. Second test : Path of a Warrior *Recruits must collect 100 bones. *Recruits must then collect a summoning orb from the master and use the 100 bones to correctly summon a dracolich. *Recruits must then fight the dracolich and win. *If recruit fails to collect 100 bones or is unable to kill the dracolich, the recruit is prohibited from taking the test for the next 48 hours. *Recruits must then collect a red magic rock dropped by the dracolich and give it to the master. *The master then gives another summoning orb and asks the recruit to use it on a tree. *Recruits must then use the summoning orb on the tree and summon a demon ent. *Recruits must then kill the tree to get a blue magic rock. *Recruits must then give it to the master to claim another summoning orb. *Recruits must use the summoning orb with him/herself to summon a clone of him/herself. *Recruits must then kill the clone and pick up the yellow magic rock. *Recruits must then hand over the yellow magic rock to the master. *The master then fuses the rocks together to get a black magic rock. *Recruits must then use the black magic rock on the stone slab behind the master. *The black magic rock disintegrates and the stone slabs begins to glow. *A genesis rock then appears from the stone slab. *Recruits must then pick it up and use it with him/herself. *Genesis particles will now be merged with the recruit and the recruit will then gain tremendous power and knowledge. *Recruits must then kill a Dark Demon summoned by the master. *After recruits ave killed the demon, the genesis effect wears off and the master congratulates the recruit. Warriors Test These tests are given to those who have completed Recruits test, Second test : Path of a Warrior. First test : Survival Test 1 *Members must prepare for they survival test which will take place in Karamja. *Members must then survive in Karamja for at least 3 days without exiting. **A few steps on how to survive in Karamja: #Bring along some food #Bring along some anti-poisons #Bring along an axe and a tinderbox #Bring along some good weapons and armour #Bring along some runes #Bring along a few potions #Bring along a map *Members pass the test if they come out alive from Karamja Second test : Assassination test 1 *Members must swiftly assassinate a summoning clone, summoned by the lord himself. *Once done, the lord summons up to 8 more clones to be assassinated swiftly. #Member clone #Scout clone #Spy clone #Acolyte clone #Assassin clone #Wolf clone #Infiltrator clone #Lancer clone #Annihilator clone *Each clone increases in rank every one clone assassinated. *There will be no supporter, master or lord clone. *Assassinating clones are done in only one or two moves. *Failing to do so and the member is suspended from taking the test for 48 hours and stripped from member status temporarily. *Members pass the test if they successfully assassinate all 9 clones. Third test : Defensive test 1 *Members must successfully defend against 30 simultaneous attacks by the master. *These attacks range from melee, range, elemental, ground and air **These attacks are, listed by attack style|attack type|weapon/spell: #Melee | ground | dagger #Melee | ground | shortsword #Melee | ground | longsword #Melee | ground | 2 hander #Melee | ground | mace #Range | ground | bronze arrow #Range | ground | steel arrow #Range | ground | adamant arrow #Range | ground | rune arrow #Range | air | bronze arrow #Range | air | steel arrow #Range | air | adamant arrow #Range | air | rune arrow #Elemental | ground | air basic #Elemental | ground | water basic #Elemental | ground | earth basic #Elemental | ground | fire basic #Elemental | ground | air intermediate #Elemental | ground | water intermediate #Elemental | ground | earth intermediate #Elemental | ground | fire intermediate #Elemental | ground | air advanced #Elemental | ground | water advanced #Elemental | ground | earth advanced #Elemental | ground | fire advanced #Elemental | air | hurricane #Elemental | air | rain #Elemental | air | thunder storm #Elemental | air | fire storm #Elemental | air | meteor shower *Members must block/dodge all attacks *Failing to do so means punishment *There's no real punishment, but punishment is damage from unblocked attacks. *Members pass the test if they block/dodge 20+ attacks, failing to block 3 attacks in a row also fails the test. Fourth test : Assassination test 2 This test is similar to the first assassination test but with harder opponents and time limits. *Members must swiftly assassinate a summoning clone, summoned by the lord himself. *Once done, the lord summons up to 8 more clones to be assassinated swiftly. *Each clone must be killed in less than 10 seconds.(assassination means killing in a few seconds only so this should be enough) #Member clone class 2 #Scout clone class 2 #Spy clone class 2 #Acolyte clone class 2 #Assassin clone class 2 #Wolf clone class 2 #Infiltrator clone class 2 #Lancer clone class 2 #Annihilator clone class 2 *Each clone increases in rank every one clone assassinated. *There will be no supporter, master or lord clone. *Assassinating clones are done in only one or two moves. *Failing to do so and the member is suspended from taking the test for 48 hours and stripped from member status temporarily. *Members pass the test if they successfully assassinate all 9 clones. Fifth test : Defensive test 2 Again, this test is much similar to the first defensive test but with harder challenges *Members must successfully defend against 30 simultaneous attacks by the master. *These attacks range from melee, range, elemental, ground and air **These attacks are, listed by attack style|attack type|weapon/spell: #Melee | ground | rune dagger #Melee | ground | rune shortsword #Melee | ground | rune longsword #Melee | ground | rune 2 hander #Melee | ground | rune mace #Range | ground | bronze fire arrow #Range | ground | steel fire arrow #Range | ground | adamant fire arrow #Range | ground | rune fire arrow #Range | air | bronze fire arrow #Range | air | steel fire arrow #Range | air | adamant fire arrow #Range | air | rune fire arrow #Elemental | ground | air basic #Elemental | ground | water basic #Elemental | ground | earth basic #Elemental | ground | fire basic #Elemental | ground | air intermediate #Elemental | ground | water intermediate #Elemental | ground | earth intermediate #Elemental | ground | fire intermediate #Elemental | ground | air advanced #Elemental | ground | water advanced #Elemental | ground | earth advanced #Elemental | ground | fire advanced #Elemental | air | cyclone #Elemental | air | blizzard #Elemental | air | electric storm #Elemental | air | volcanic eruption #Elemental | air | planetary annihilation *Members must block/dodge all attacks *Failing to do so means punishment *There's no real punishment, but punishment is damage from unblocked attacks. *Members pass the test if they block/dodge 25+ attacks, failing to block 2 attacks in a row also fails the test. Sixth test : Survival test 2 *Members must prepare for they survival test which will take place in Morytania. *Members must then survive in Morytania for at least 5 days without exiting. **A few steps on how to survive in Morytania: #Bring along some anti-poisons #Bring along some decent food #Bring along an axe and a tinderbox #Bring along some good weapons and armour #Bring along some runes #Bring along a few potions #Bring along a map #Bring along some holy items such as Saradomin symbols or garlic to fend off opponents #Bring along some items for self protection such as defence boosters or stat equips *Members pass the test if they come out alive from Morytania Note : This will be harder than the Karamja test because of the higher number of dangers and enemies lurking around the swamp. Attacks Below are two types of attacks which are, Battles and Assassinations. Battles Here is a table of past battles fought by the Demon's Cloak: Assassinations Here is a table of past Assassinations planned by the Demon's Cloak Appearances #The Demon's Cloak were mentioned once during Invasion 2, the continuation of Invasion Trivia *The name 'Demon's Cloak' is actually a reference to the Demon Fox's Cloak from the Japanese anime, Naruto *The names of the assassinated Generals and Commanders of the Shadow of the Sun are some of the names of items, NPCs and locations in the famous 2-D side scrolling adventure, Maplestory *The Demon's Cloak is an NPC-only clan but it appears some players in RuneScape decided to create their own variations of this organisation. *Judging by the lord's lifepoints and level, it is considered to most players, almost impossible to solo and difficult to kill but for now there is no possible way to attack the lord.